Your Secret Admirer
by Fate's Apprentice
Summary: "Not too good at the whole Secret Admirer thing, are you?" It's Valentine's Day and Spencer Reid is getting love poems from a so called Secret Admirer. Now who could it be? M/M. Slash. Don't like, Dont Read! Reid/Morgan, Preslash and Slash! One-shot!


_I've never been the type to say what I feel_

_So basically I keep everything inside_

_and with you it was no different_

_I want to tell you, __believe me I've tried_

_But there's part of me that just can't take that chance_

_So I doubt that you'll ever know_

_Which may be fine with you, _

_but it's hurting me_

_I choose not to show it though_

_I guess I'm your secret admirer_

_That name seems to fit just right_

_I don't know what I like about you_

_But you're on my mind, day and night_

_Maybe it's the way you look_

_So sexy I can't get enough_

_Or how you make me feel when you come around_

_I instantly forget all other stuff_

_Maybe it's the way you say my name_

_Or maybe it's the way you smile_

_Then again it might just be everything_

_Getting to know you seems worth my while_

_But I guess I'll never know what it is_

_My true feelings I could never reveal to you_

_I'll just admire you from a distance_

_I'm not sure what else there is to do_

_ -Your secret admirer._

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid stared in disbelief at the small piece of paper that had been previously folded like a heart and placed on his desk with his name written in elegant script. Was this for real? Or was someone playing a cruel trick on him. All of Spencer's life Valentine's Day had been a day of despair. In high school, no one dared even glance at the genius, much too young to know what love was. The same persisted still throughout his stumbling, bumbling adulthood. He was lucky if anyone spared him a passing glance before he through the whole thing to hell by rambling on about some pointless statistic.<p>

Yes, the poem was sweet and very well done. Whoever had written it had a real talent in the area…that is unless they just found it on the internet. No, Spencer decided with a small smile, it was much to perfectly intimately made. Just for him, he decides with a grin, not caring if it was true or not.

Spencer stuffed the poem in his pocket and proceeded on, with a spring in his step, albeit, as he trudged through paperwork, which all too conspicuously, didn't seem to shrink. Around noon, Spencer got up for his fourth cup of coffee and came back to another small little folded heart on his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Crumbled papers<em>

_Of poems about you_

_Written with words_

_That will never come true_

_Written in ink_

_That will never fade away_

_The hopeful words_

_I wish I could say_

_Hands still shaking_

_As I continue to write_

_Scribbled letters_

_Of black and white_

_Eager to tell you_

_How I feel_

_Wishing I could prove_

_My love is real _

_ -Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

><p>Spencer rereads the poem, before folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. He glances around inconspicuously, if only he could have seen the small hopeful smile on his best friend's face.<p>

It wasn't until lunch that Spencer received another love note. He had stayed behind while everyone but Derek, Hotch, and Rossi had gone out to lunch. When he went to the bathroom, a note, again a folded heart, was left on his desk, on top of his cup of coffee.

_If I had one wish_

_It would be to give you a long and tender kiss_

_If I had two wishes then_

_I would choose to do it over again_

_Three wishes, you say_

_I would have kisses for an entire day_

_Four wishes would not be too many_

_Ten kisses I would ask, or even twenty_

_Five wishes might be too much_

_Then I would choose for a gentle touch_

_I would wrap my arms around you and hold you ever so tight_

_I will hold you gently until day melts into night_

_Six wishes would be very nice_

_I could hug you more than twice_

_Seven could be what I need_

_But only if you readily agreed_

_To love me on into the night_

_Till day breaks with early morning light_

_Eight wishes I will ask_

_Would you grant me this tender loving task_

_Nine wishes, no one get so many_

_I think that nine would be more than plenty_

_What I really want is wish number ten_

_This very wish would make me the happiest of men_

_I would kiss you_

_I would hold you_

_I would love you_

_I would give you my heart and life_

_Ten wishes then_

_ -Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

><p>Spencer's jaw dropped, now that was a poem! He looked around hurriedly, desperately wanting to know who his secret admirer was. There was no one here but…<p>

Hotch. No, not him. He's married.

Rossi? No, definitely not.

Morgan…

There was no way that Morgan returned his feelings…was there. Spencer glances around again and then folds the note back up, slipping it in his pocket with the others. An hour later, almost everyone was gone. Garcia was still here along with Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss. When Spencer got up to get yet another cup of coffee, or so he pretended, he stood behind the door way and carefully watched his desk.

Derek Morgan stood, and looks around nonchalantly before throwing another perfectly folded heart on his best friend's desk. He bites his bottom lip, Spencer would never know, nor would he ever reciprocate.

_See you smiling every day_

_hiding the way I feel,_

_Want to tell you everything_

_but my lips are sealed,_

_Loving you with all my heart_

_but you will never know,_

_Feelings for you are locked away_

_I hope they never go,_

_I never cease to by amazed_

_how beautiful you look,_

_Now my heart will suffer in silence_

_because of the chance I never took._

_ -Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

><p>When Spencer comes back in, he reads the note and cant help but grin. He look around again, pretending he doesn't know and sits down and pretends to work, while his own note he constructs. He waits for Derek to… ah. Now, there he goes. He folds his own note in the perfect little heart and carefully scripts Derek's name on the front. He throws it on his desk.<p>

Derek comes back in and his soft brown eyes widen when he sees Spencer's heartfelt note. Spencer gets up and gathers his things whilst Derek unfolds it. Spencer brushes his hand along his shoulder. Derek jumps and looks to him, Spencer smirks and heads out the door without a word. Derek finally opens the note and his eyes scan every line, not believing what he's reading.

_How should I explain_

_Without sounding insane,_

_When your heart knows_

_What's deep in your soul_

_Can it simply be placed on a page?_

_What emotion surpasses love_

_With an intensity untold?_

_What faith towers devotion_

_These words I do not know._

_How can I attest to loyalty_

_That exceeds any measure,_

_How do I speak of honor_

_Greater than time spans forever?_

_If I knew of these words_

_I would say them to you,_

_Because, My Love, they are my feelings_

_Heart-felt, genuine and true._

_So how do you tell someone_

_They are more precious than life,_

_How does one adequately express_

_What words cannot describe?_

_Do you have someone who loves you_

_As I have spoken of,_

_Do they have for you these feelings_

_Well do they now, my love?_

_Do you have someone who loves you_

_In your life who makes you happy,_

_Do they fulfill your dreams and fantasies_

_Or do you find them somewhat lacking?_

_Do you have someone who loves you,_

_Who comforts you when you're sad,_

_Who supports you in all your endeavors_

_Is always there to lend a hand?_

_Do you have someone who loves you_

_Who does not fault you_

_Or assigns blame,_

_Who sees you as perfection_

_And would not change a thing?_

_Do you have someone who loves you_

_As unbelievable as it may seem,_

_Would trade their every possession_

_Just to share the air you breathe?_

_Do you have someone who loves you_

_Who right or wrong is by your side,_

_Who would lay down their life for you_

_And never know sacrifice?_

_Please, please come to me_

_Can't you see we are meant to be,_

_I need you, you need me_

_It is our fate, our destiny._

_But time he is a villain_

_Every second he steals away,_

_Ensuring the future forever fleeting_

_We cannot let it go to waste._

_So come to me, My Love_

_Our secret unmask as truth,_

_Come take the hand of the one_

_Created to be with you._

_Listen to your heart, deny no longer_

_What you know is absent in your life,_

_Don't cast me aside, don't condemn us forever_

_T__o living separate lives._

_Do you have someone who loves you?_

_Don't you know you do?_

_Because you just have to know _

_that who you not-so-secretly admire loves you too!_

_ -Your not-so-secret admire_

_ Spencer._

* * *

><p>Derek reads it over. And over. And over again. His breath catching in his throat each time, every time he reads the final line. And then he grins, a grin filled with a content he had yet to know, and he races to pack his things, and it takes all his control not to run out of the building. When the cool night air kisses his skin a peel of laughter, ever-so-sweet, snaps his head in the direction of his care, which of course is where Spencer stands.<p>

Spencer's arms are folded, tucked into his armpits, hiding his fingers from the frigid night. He offers Derek a crooked smile as he walks his way, "Not too good at the whole, Secret Admirer thing, are you?"

Derek stands in front of the name who he had fallen for ever so long ago, he cock an eyebrow and tilts his head, "How did you know?"

Spencer graces him with a wide happy smile. "During lunch it was just you, me, Hotch, and Rossi. I didn't think it was either of them, nor did I ever let myself hope it was you…that is until I peeked when I went to get my coffee again."

"You cheated!" Derek accuses.

Spencer shrugs, "If I hadn't, I would have never had the guts to give you that note. Which, by the way, where did you get yours?"

Derek shrugs, embarrassed, "I didn't _get_ them anywhere." he mumbles.

Spencer face splits in a delighted grin. He steps forward and takes a breath before slipping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek jumps, startled but not unpleasantly. He cant help but grin as he rests his hands on Spencer's hips. Spencer chuckles as he leans in, inches from Derek's lips, he whispers heatedly, "Well, then. I wonder what other areas you could possibly be talented in…?"


End file.
